Please Take Me Away
by LadyReiko23
Summary: Botan is your normal high school girl who is hideing a secert when she meets Hiei who is kinda cold to her at first. but soon he ends up geting close to her and finds out her secert. will he be able to save her and how will he reacted when he finds out
1. chapter 1

**This is my very first Fan fiction in new to this hope you all like you may reveiw if you would like thank you **

* * *

><p><strong>(I wish I was never born, I wish I could run away and hide from this pain, Why was I brought into this forsaken world, Why was I put on this world there is nothing but cold crule evil people who don't give a dam about no one but themselfs, They lie and hurt others for there on gain, They kill for drugs,money, exc exc, They put on a mask when around others but when in there on home there true selfs come out, How evil this world is and I was put here for what reason to only be put though hell to be hurt and walk on to be dranged though shit, Sometimes I think I would be better off dead, Perhas I would be no more pain no more sorrow no more sadness, How lovely that sounds, There is only one reason that I keep living that, Only one reason that I have'nt ended my life sooner that reason is my little sister Mayu for her I live that way she wont have to indore the pain that I have, She is the only reason that i keep leaving but how i wish someone would please take me away...Take me far away from this place any where any place but here...Please Take Me Away...)<strong>

"Botan...Earth to botan" Botan looked up from her desk close"Mayu what is it" Botan asked looking at her sister who stood in the doorway to her room "I heared mommy and daddy talking"mayu said holding her teddy bear to her chest "what about" Botan asked motioning for her sister to come into the room "they where staying something about us moving" Mayu said walking over to her sister. Botan picked Mayu up and brushed her hair away from her face "are you sure" Botan asked looking at her sister she noded her head "yes" she cryed "I dont want to move Botan" Mayu said crying into Botans shoulder "don't cry Mayu.. Even if we move it will be okay cause we will always have each other" Botan said smiling at Mayu. Mayu wiped her eyes with the back of her hand "really" she said "yes really Mayu I promise" Botan said hoging Mayu to her Mayu giggled as her Botan tickled her "Botan stop!" Mayu cryed laughing as she tryed to get away "you didnt say please" Botan said tickleing her more Mayu laughed more. "Okay okay pease stop" Mayu said laughing hard Botan let her go just as Botan stepfather Royu came in "Mayu what are you doing" he asked in his deep vocie Botan looked away from him as he entered the room followed by Mayus and Botans mother "Mayu, Botan we must speak with you both" she said standing next to Royu he was a tall man and had a medium bulid his dark brown hair was cut close to his head and his eyes where a dark brown almost black color. "Mommy are we moving" Mayu asked before they could say anything

Royu looked down at Mayu his arms crossed over his chest "yes we are moving coming next week" he said closeing his eyes he expected his stepdaughter to fire up and start yelling at him she was qutie amusing to watch when she got mad but she didint start yelling like she would of Royu opened his eyes looking over at Botan she sat in her chair with her eyes closed. "Daddy i dont want to move" Mayu said pulling on his pants leg "I already made my mind up and we are moving rather you like it or not" he said turning around and walking out of the room "Im sorry girls" their mother called running after her husband "And there she go's chaseing after him like a puppy" Botan said under her breath as she watched her mother run out of the room. She stood up and walked over to Mayu she bent down to her "Mayu" Botan said touching her shouder Mayu turn towards Botan "Botan can i sleep with you tonight" she asked hugging her teddy bear closer to her chest "sure Mayu" Botan said picking her up and laying her down on the bed "Go to sleep Mayu" Botan said laying down next to her.

Botan woke up to a loud crash coming from her mothers and stepfathers room "what was that" she said to herself as she climbed out of her bed and crept down the long hall way leading to her mothers room as she got closer she could hear screaming then someting breaking she stoped at the door it was craked open and she could see her mother on the ground and her stepfather over her. "I know what you do to her how could you" her mother yelled "easy she is young and drives me mad" Royu laughed causing Botan to shudder "you sick bastard do you really think you would get away with this" her mother yelled almost crying Royu just laughed "I know i will my dear you are the only one to know and it shall die with you" he said smiling that cold smile that could frezze you in spot. "You think that will sovle anything someone will find out sooner or later and then what you will kill them to" her mother asked "no one eles will find out cause she wont tell anyone she is to scared plus she would do anything to protect that sister of hers" Royu said bending down to her pulling on a glove "goodbye my dear" he said taking the gun out and placeing it to her head.

The gun echoed of the walls blood spating against the white colored walls staining the walls now red Royu stood over the body grining blood coverd his face "fucked bitch thats what you get you should of mind your own fucked business Botan watch with wide eyes as he pulled the trigger to the gun she felf helpless but there was nothing she could do but watch as her mothers lifeless body fall to the ground her blood staining the carpet. Botan closed her eyes tears falling down her face as she quitley retreated back to her room she closed the door lightly her body felt numb as she climbed back into bed the tears still falling _**(I did'nt do anything but watched I could'nt do anything I was so scared I just let him kill her without doing anything I could of tryed to stop him but I did'nt) **_Botan though to herself as she fell asleep. That night she dreamed of her mother called out to her "please Botan please help me please" her mother cryed out reaching out her hand to her "please" she wispered as she heared the gun her mother falling dead on the ground Royu stood over her laughing as Botan droped to her knees "mother" she called out reaching out to her mothers lifeless body. "You could of saved her Botan but you where to scared you let her die" Royu laughed "no" Botan wispered crying into her hands "yes its all your falut Botan your the reason she is dead" Royu said smiling "now you belong to me forever no one can help" Botan cryed harder "please take me away someone" Royu laughed "no one is coming for you no one can save you Botan my sweet".

"BOTAN!" Mayu yelled shaking her sister as she cryed out "BOTAN! PLEASE WAKE UP" Mayu said Botans eyes shot open "Mayu" she wispered sitting up "Botan are you okay" Mayu asked looking at Botan "yeah im fine why you ask Mayu" she aked rubing her eyes "you where screaming in your sleep I try to wake you up but you just keep screaming" Mayu said hugging her teddy bear to her chest. Botan closed her eyes as the dream came back to her she pushed it away "im fine now Mayu don't worry okay" Mayu nodded her head her long light brown hair falling into her eyes Royu knocked on the door as he walked in "Botan I want you to take Mayu shoping you both will need new clothes for your new school" he said not looking at either of them. "Is mommy going with us" Mayu asked smiling "no mommy is feeling sick and daddy has to work" he said waliking out of the room "you two hurry up now" he called from down the hall. Mayu was already out of the room and geting dress Botan stood up geting dress she just put on a pair out jeans and a big t-shirt most of her pants where to big since she lost so much weight from not eating she just did'nt have it in her to eat anymore she only eat when Mayu forced her to eat by crying thats all Mayu had to do and Botan would do anything she asked. Botan walked out of her room as she looked down the hallway to her mothers room where she layed dead_**(sick yeah right you killed her and im a cowared to scared to say or do anything) **_Botan though in her head as she walked away from the room and into the small living room "Botan come on hurry" Mayu said pulling on Botans arm "okay Mayu" she said walking out the door and down the street.

Botan and Mayu shoped for about an hour or so Mayu had found alot of dress's that she like "Mayu dont you have plenty of dress's already" Botan said as they walked back home Mayu skiping and huming to herself "you can never have to many dress's" Mayu said grining at Botan "Mayu i think there is i mean you already have like what 20 dress's at home and you just got six more" Botan said as she adjusted the bags she was carrying. "Botan" Mayu said stoping causeing Botan almost run into her "what is it Mayu" she said looking down at her "look" Mayu said pointing her eyes where wide Botan looked at where she was pointing it was there house and two loads of cops where there Botan droped the bags and picked Mayu up turning her away from the house as she screamed out. "MOMMY!" Mayu cryed Botan watched as the brought their mothers body out Mayu fought to get away from Botan "let me go!" she cryed kicking and screaming "Mayu stop it please" Botan wispered "NO LET ME GO! MOMMY!" Mayu cryed even more Botan hugged Mayu to her "Mommy!" Mayu cryed hideing her face in Botans shouder.

Botan watched as a cop came her ways he looked at Mayu who still was crying and calling out for her mommy the cop looked away from her and to Botan "im sorry but" Botan put her hand up to stop him she already knew what he was going to say Im sorry but you mother is dead she already knew but she did'nt want Mayu to hear thoses words the cop just nodded his head. "We called you father he shoud be here soon" the cop said Botan nodded her head she could'nt speak or she would break down and right now Mayu needed her ti be strong the cop turn and walked back to the house leaving Botan alone she held Mayu close to her


	2. chapter 2

**My heart hurts to much I can't forget my mothers face every night I still dream of that night even though it has already been a week I can't forget I could of saved her or at least tryed to but I did'nt I was a cowared I was weak and scared I couldnt save her In my dream she is reaching out to me beging me to help her and all I do is stand there frozen in place as I watch the bullet go though her head then watch her body fall to the ground. Then my stepfather is over her laughing at how weak I am that I could'nt save her and I know he is right I did'nt do a thing even when the cops asked me if I knew anything I just nodded my head no i did'nt even tell them that my stepfather was the one who killed her I did'nt tell them that I watched him do it he did'nt even know that I saw him. On the day we buried her my stepfather cryed it made me sick I knew he was just puting on a show for everyone there I could'nt watch as people came up to him and told him sorry and he would cry even more it was digusting to watch My sister Mayu became slient she would'nt talk to anyone but me when someone try to talk to her she would hide behide me. I did'nt cry that day I did'nt want Mayu to see me cru so everyone though I was the heartless daughter cause it did'nt show anthing that I was feeling I could hear them talking about me wispering when they though I could'nt hear them. I just want to run away take Mayu and just run some where were he could'nt find us. But I could'nt since I was only sixteen and I did'nt habe any money or a car so we would'nt be able to get very far before someone would found us and turn us in I would be traped in this nightmare it seemd forever.**

**a week later **

"Botan" Maya said looking down at her feet her teddy bear handing at her side "yes Mayu" Botan said siting down next to her sister on the steps leading to their house they had moved earlyer then they expceted to there house was medium size and two storys high though the second story was like an office so Royu had made it in to his work office the downstairs had a huge living room with marble flooring. The kitchen was also huge Botan gad no clue why someone would wnat such a huge kitchen down from the kitchen was two rooms on the right was Mayus room and far to the back was Botans both rooms where huge Mayus room was pink with huge purpler flowers on it her tot box was to the back of her room her bed was on the right side covered with silk pink covers. Botans room was a light plae blue almost the same color of her hair she had her bed on the left side and her desk on the right she had a tv and small raido. In the back of the house was a large pool and lots of trees the house sat on about five archs of land it was a nice home but Botan did'nt care to her it was just a nightmare waiting to happen again. Botan looked out at the rode before them there was no one to be seen her stepfather made sure of that he she though better for him to be out here alone then with no neighbors to cant mind their own bussinen Botan sigh as the wind lightly begun to blow "I miss mommy" Mayu said hideing her face in her lap "i know Mayu i miss her to" Botan said touching her shoulder. "How can you say that you dont miss mommy" Mayu yelled standing up "I never seen you once cry not even on the day we buried her you never cryed so how can you say you miss mommy" Mayu looked at Botan fresh tears falling down her face "Mayu"Botan yelled as Mayu ran pass her and into the house Botan looked at the spot where Mayu had been siting. Botan wanted to cry but no tears came she was dryed out she din'nt have any more tears to left to shed **_(Im sorry Mayu) _**Botan though to herself.

"Botan" Royu said from behide her causeing Botan to jump atittle "yes" she said not turning around to look at him "you start school tomorrow at Sarayashiki high" he said bending down behide her and grabing her sholders lightly Botans body tensed up at the feel of is touch but she didnt move she just sat there and close her eyes wanting it all to be over. Then she felt him grab her hand turning her hand around to look at her wrist "so many small scars on your beatiutful skin princess" Royu said kissing her wrist Botan shut her eyes tighter **_(all thanks to you now get away from me) _**she screamed in her mind Royu let her go laughing as he walked back in the house Botan keep her eyes close tight. She could hear the brids singing their happy song above her and who she wished she could be like them to be free and to sing such a hapy song but she didnt have any happy songs to sing anyway so it didnt really matter all that much Botan open her eyes looking at the sky "i wish i could fly away" she wispered to the brids as she stood up. The sun was now seting makeing the sky and light pinkish color Botan looked back at the sky as the wind begun to blow lightly she said goodbye to the brids then walked into the house that would soon become her nightmare her chest tighten at the though and she wanted to run back outside as she made her way the long hall and into her room.

Botan layed on her bad unable to sleep she listen to the wind blowing outside agaist her window other then that the house was much to quite and it gave her the chills back at their old house even at night it wasnt this quite many due to her mother and Royu fighting and yelling then her mind went to her mother and her body laying lifeless in her own blood. Then the dream came back her mother reaching out her hand to her calling for her to help but all she did was watched her heart hurt so much she wanted to scream out but not wanting to wake anyone up she bite down on her lip till she could taste blood in her mouth "m sorry mother" she wispered inyo the darkness. Botan shut her eyes tight and turned on her side as she wraped the covers around her small frame even tighter she curled into a small ball her knees to her chest falling asleep that night she didnt dream of her mother calling out to her to that night she dreamed of a younger her and her mother brushing her hair humiming to her how she wish she could go back to that time.

"Botan" Mayu said standing next to her bed Botan rubed her eyes siting up in her bed "yeah" she said looking at Mayu she was dress in a light blue dress with white lacy on the trim her long brown hair was burshed into two ponytails her teddy bear hanging from her hand "why are you all dress up" botan asked Mayu rolled her eyes. "Did you forget we start school today dad alreay left and you have to drop me off i dint want to be late so hurry up" Mayu said walking out the door Botan watched her sister leave she acted older then she was and not like a child should she frown to herself standing up and walking to her dresser she pulled out a pair of old torn dark blue jeans pulling them on then she pulled out a light blue shirt pulling it on it was a little to big on her. But she didnt care she stoped trying to look pretty long ago she ran a brush tought her hair pulling her long light blue hair up into a ponytail as she looked at herself she felt hands wrap around her waist causeing her to frezze in her spot. "You look lovely today" Royu said from behide her in a huskey vocie "I tought you left" Botan said shakeing alittle "I wanted to see you first" he said pushing agaist her "your shakeing sweetie" he said. Botan closed her eyes and pushed him away she wouldnt let him do this her sister was awake and waiting on her "Mayu is waiting for me" she said trying to walk pass him he grabed her wrist looking at her with angery eyes "Botan" Mayu said walking in Royu let go of her wrist "daddy i tought you left" Mayu said looking at him. "I did but I forgot I didnt give Botan my work number so she can call me when you two get home" he said looking at Botan as he walked out of the room Botan shudder under his gaze she knew he was piss and tonight she would more in likely get her punshmeant as he called it. "Botan are you okay" Mayu said looking at her "yes Mayu im fine lets go" she said grabing her sisters hand and walking out of the house.

Botan droped Mayu off at her school Mayu's school was only a block away from hers she after she said goodbye she started walking to school she held her bookbag agaist her chest Mayu had grabed it for her when they where leaveing and she was glad Mayu grabed it cause she would off walked out forgeting it behide since she was in such a hurry to get out of that house. Botan was walking along the sidewalk stareing down at the ground when she ran right smack into the person before her causeing her to fall on her ass droping her book bag as she went down the person she ran into turn to look at her "you okay" he said holding out his hand Botan looked up and the man who held his hand out. He was tall and had orange hair and a goofey look on his face "yes" Botan said pushing herself up off the ground grabing her bag "im sorry i was'nt looking where i was going" Botan said in a low vocie "thats okay" he said smiling at her looking at her he pointed at her "BOTAN!" he yelled causeing her to look up at him he was smiling from ear to ear "do you remeber me Kazuma Kuwabara" he said Botan looked at him then she remeberd a small orange hair boy and a small her at the beach playing and laughing. "Kuwabara" she said blinking her eyes "yeah you remeber me" he said pulling her into a tight hug Botan froze and he seem to noticed cause he quikly let her go "its been so long Botan you sure have change" he said looking at her from head to toe Botan nodded her head "I didnt think I would see you again when you moved" she said walking beside him.

"I know im sorry I didnt write Botan I got into some trouble and yeah" he said laughing Botan smiled at him "well you havent changed much still the big goof ball i see" Kuwabara looken at her grining "ah theres the Botan I know and love" he said pushing her arm lightly Botan laughed alittle Kuwabara could always make her smile he was like a brother to her. She remeber the day he moved she was sad cause now she would be alone Kuwabara helped her to forget her life and for once she could be a child at least for awhile she had wrote him a letter telling him everything that her stepfather did but she never knew if he had got it. And now years later he still have that effect on her she could be herself she still wounded if he got that letter now she prayed that he didnt that he never got it cause if her stepfather knew she didnt even want to think about that. "Botan you okay" he asked causeing her to look up at him "yeah im fine Kuwabara" she said giving him a smile "So what made you move" he asked stoping at the school Botan looked at the ground "when my mother died two weeks ago my stepfather moved us here" she said leaving out the part that he had killed her. "Botan im sorry" he said moving to hug her then stoping noticeing how Botan froze up "is there anything eles going on" he asked looking at her Botan looked up at him smileing "no Kuwabara" she said he just nodded his head "you know you can tell me anything Botan your liked a sister to me" he said Botan looked at her feet "I know thank you" she said.

Kuwabara smiled at Botan "lets go class should be starting soon and you still have to gaet your class right" he said Botan nodded her head "yes I still havent got my class's" she said walking alittle behide him "well come on I will walk you there" he said looking back at her smileing his goofey smile "you dont have to Kuwabara" Botan said "I know I dont have to silly but I want to so come on" he said walking inside the school Botan took a deep breath and followed him inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**okay so i made Botan alittle more shy and quite instead of her firey temper though her firey temper is showen sometimes mostly when she is around her childhood friend Kuwabara then he moved and now they meet again Botan is like a sister to him I hope you all like well here is chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Botan stood next to Kuwabara in the office watching the women behide the desk clicked away on the keybroad Kuwabara leaned agaist the wall his arms crossed over his chest "you think they could go any faster" he mumbled under his breath "if you dont want to wait Kuwabara you dont have to i will be fine" Botan said looking over at him. He smiled "im not in no hurry" Botan looked back at the women then back at Kuwabara "your just dont mind cause your missing class" Botan said siting door in the chair Kuwabara laughed "you know me so well Botan" he smiled as the women stood up "" she said pushing her oversize glass's back up her nose "here is your Class's" she held out a puece of paper. Kuwabara garbed the paper looking over it "Kuwabara" Botan said holding out her hand he smiled and gave her the slip of paper "you got three class's with me" Botan looked at the paper "what class's are they" she asked looking up at him "history,Gmy,and lunch" he said still smiling "Kuwabara you do know lunch is not really a class". She asked walking out of the office "of course it is and the best class there is" Botan laughed looking down at the paper in her hand "lets go on to second no reason to go to first since its almost over" Kuwabara said walking down the hallway Botan followed him puting the piece of paper in the pocket.<p>

The bell rung as soon as they got to the class room the hallway filled with kids and Botan ducked inside of the room Kuwabara motion for her to follow him to the back of the room he sat down in the chair to the far back "you can sit next to me" he said pointing at the chair "is mo one siting here" Botan asked puting her bag down and takeing a seat "no its empty" he said. Botan looked around the room no one eles was here yet not even the teacher "Kuwabara" Botan said looking at him his head was layed on the desk and he was drowling "Kuwabara" Botan said pokeing him in the arm but he didnt wake up Botan watch as a few kids enter the room two of them coming her way. One was a boy with dark black hair and a cocky grin on his face he wore a green outfit the otherwas a girl who had long brown hair "hey Kazuma wake your ass up" the boy said punching Kuwabara in the head cauesing him to jump up "Urameshi what the hell is your promble" Kuwabara yelled flashing daggers at the boy Botan looked between the to boys. The dark hair boy just gin his cocky smile "you where sleeping thouht i would be nice and wake you up" Kuwabara rolled his eues siting down "nice my ass" Kuwabara mummbled under his breath "Kuwabara" Botan said making him look at her "oh sorry Botan" he said smiling again. The girl looked at Botan then to Kuwabara "you two know each other" she asked Kuwabara smiled at her "yes this is Botan we where childhood friends " Botan smiled at the girl "Im Keiko" the girl said smiling takeing a seat next to Botan "and that knuckled head id Yusuke" she said pointing at the boy who took his seat next to Kuwabara. "Who you calling a knuckled head" he asked glareing at her "Well of course you Urameshi" Kuwabara said grining "shut up Kazuma I wasnt talking to you" Yusuke said hiting him on the head "must you teo always start" Keiko asked looking at them "he started it" Kuwabara said "What no you started it" Yusuke said "no you did by hiting me in my head Urameshi" Kuwabara said standing up "Kuwabara sit down" Botan said looking up at him he looked down at her sighing he sat back down in his chair

Yusuke laughed making Kuwabara glare at him "Yusuke" She said in a warning vocie Yusuke shut up siting back in his chair "looks like you been tame" Kuwabara mummbled under his breath smirking at him Yusuke was about to hit him in the head when the teacher came walking in Keiko sent him a death glare leting him know he better behave. Botan listen to the teacher talk about the upcoming dance and everything that they stil needed since it was her class duty this year to plan the dance some of the kids wanted to do a old times them and some wanted to pop starts and even some wanted to do fanstany creatures the teacher worte all the ideas down and place them in a cup. The dance them as it seem would be fanstay haft the class cheer Keiko being one of them Kuwabara just slid down in his seat and Yusuke mummbled something under his breath Botan just smiled at Keiko who was down jumping up and down in her seat "this is going to be the best dance ever" she said smileing at Botan who just nodded her head.

Keiko was exicted for the rest of the class when the bell rung she ran out of the room waveing "Dam why couldnt it be anything eles why the hell fanstay" Yusuke said waking out of the room his hands behide his head "well im sure you will make a cute fairy if Keiko has anything to do with it" Kuwabara said laughing "shut up Kazuma" Yusuke said giving him a death stare "im not dressing up as a dam fairy ok". "Sure Urameshi" Kuwabara said teaseing him Botan walked behide them listening to them yelling at each other "hey Botan dont ya think Urameshi here will look cute as a fairy" Kuwabara asked looking back at her Botan looked Yusuke up and down then back to Kuwabara. "I cant see it Kuwabara but you on the other hand I can see you would make a very cute fairy" Botan said walking pass Kuwabara who stoped walking "what!" he yelled Yusuke laughed holding his side "Oh shut up Urameshi" Kuwabara said walking pass him "she got you" Yusuke said standing up and walking after them.

Botan and Kuwabara stood side by side outside "I hate gmy" Botan said looking out at the wide flied before she watch as the other kids made their way onto the filed "its not that bad" Kuwabara said watching Yusuke coming towars them "hey mokey face, Botan" Yusuke said smlieing "what did you call me Urameshi" Kuwabara said "aint my falut you look like a monkey" he said picking at his ear. "Why you" Kuwabara said chaseing after him Yusuke laughed out running him he ran around the whole flied stoping by Botan "come on slow poke" Yusuke called down the flied at Kuwabara who was now panting "so you and Kazuma been friends for a long time huh" Yusuke asked looking at her "Yes since we where little" she said looking at him. "Thats cool well any friend of Kazuma is a friend of mine" Yusuke said smileing. "Ura..mes...hi" Kuwabara said panting hard as he stoped next to Botan trying to catch hs breath Yusuke laughed "come on you cant be out of breath yet" Kuwabara looked at Yusuke "Ura...mes...hi" He said falling to the ground face first.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 Hiei comes in hope you all like thanks for reading **_

* * *

><p>Botan stood by the bed in the nurse's office she looked out the window sighing to herself Yusuke had brought Kuwabara to the nurse's office when he passed out Botan had told him that she would wait here since Yusuke had to go and meet Keiko the nurse said he would be okay that he just passed out from the heat but Botan said she would say. And now her she was waiting in the nurse's office Kuwabara had been knocked out for the last two hours and Botan was running out off time she had to pick up her sister from school she sighed again siting down in the chair puting her hands in her head when she heared a small vocie "hello" Botan loked up to see a small girl with teal color hair looking at her "uh yes" Botan said standing up.<p>

The girl looked at Kuwabara "will he be okay" she asked in a small vocie Botan smiled at her "yes he will be fine" Botan said the girl smiled "im glad to hear that i was so worried when i hear that he had pass out"

"So was I but the nurse said he just pass out due to the heat" Botan explain as the girl walked in stoping at Kuwabara's side "oh i see" she said turning to Botan "Im Yukina by the way" "im Botan" Yukina smiled at her "I know you and Kuwabara was childhood friends right he talked about you" Botan nodded her head "yes thats me" she said looking at the clock on the wall.

Yukina followed her glaze "do you need to be some where" she asked looking back at Botan "yes i have to pick my sister up from schoool" Botan said sighing "then you should hurry she will be waithing on you I will stay with Kuwabara till he wakes up" Yukina said giving her a smile "are you sure" Botan said looking back at her "of course. Yukina said Botan gave her a small smile "thank you" she said running out of the door and down the steps and out the school door "hey Botan whe... Yusuke said as she ran pass him "wounder where she is going in such a hurry" he said to himself walking into the school buliding.

Botan ran as fast as her kegs would take her she wanted to be there when her sister got out of school and Mayu would be geting out soon she wasnt watching where she was going and ran into a women causeing her to drop her bags that she was carrying "im so sorry" Botan yelled stoping to help the women gather the bags. "oh its fine" the women said bending down to pick her things up "I really am sorry" Botan said grabing three of her bags for her standing up she watch the women stand up she looked weak and seem to have trouble geting up "allow me to help you please" Botan said grabing the womens arm "thank you but you must have some where to be since you was running am I right" the women said smileing "yes i have to pick up my little sister" Botan said looking towars her sisters school.

"Well I will tell you what lets go get your sister then if you still want to help me then you can" The women said walking towads the school Botan nodded her head following the women "Whats your name Im Shiori " the women said smileing Botan smiled back "Im Botan" she said stoping at Mayus school and looking around where is she" Botan said under ger breath.

"BOTAN!" Mayu yelled huging her sister around the legs "I missed you" she said looking up at Botan "i missed you to Mayu" Botan said pating Mayu on the head and smileing down at her "whos that" she asked pointing at Shiori "Mayu its rude to point" Botan said looking over at Shiori who smiled at the child "its okay Botan Im Shiori " she sadi bending down to Mayus height. "And whats your name" she asked holding out her hand to Mayu "Im Mayu" Mayu said smileing and takeing her hand "what a pretty name" Shiori said standing back up still holding Mayus hand "thank you" Mayu smile grew bigger "Mayu we are going to help Shuichi here with her bags okay" Botan said holding up the bag Mayu nodded as she walked along with Shuichi.

They walked for about 30 minutes with Mayu chating happily with Shiori when they stoped "well here we are" Shiori said reaching for the door knob when the door was swung open a tall slim boy with long firey hair stood there "where have you been I came home from school and you was gone" the boy said in a worried vocie "I had to go by food we where out" Shiori said walking pass him motioning for Botan and Mayu to follow.

"You can put them down on the counter Botan dear" Shiori said siting down Botan put the bags down turing to Shiori "would you like me to put them up for you" Botan asked noticeing how tried she looked "thats okay dear Shuichi here will do that" Shiori said smileing at her Botan nodded her head looking at the red hair boy who was stareing at her. "Botan would you and Mayu like to stay for dinner its the least I can do for your help today" Shiori said standing up smileing "help what do you mean mother what happen" the boy asked coming to her side "oh nothing Botan just help me carry the bags" Shiori said waveing her hand in the air "so Botan will you two stay".

"Botan can we please I will call daddy and ask please Botan" Mayu said juming up and down Shiori laughed smileing "okay Mayu only if you stop jumping before you hurt yourself" Botan said looking down at her Mayu smiled looking over at Shiori "can I use your phone" Mayu asked "of course its right over there" Shiori said pointing "Botan please make yourself at home Shiori said walking into the kitchen. "He said yes Botan" Mayu said smileing as she came back in "he also said he would pick us up" Mayu added Botan nodded her head "Shuichi why dont yall go to the park while I cook" Shiori said from the kitchen "of cousre" he said opening the door Mayu was the first out and Botan ran to catch up th her.

"Mayu you dont go off like that alone" Botan said grabing her hand "sorry Botan" Mayu said holding her teddy bear tighter "you should listen towhat she says it isnt saft to just run off" the boy said steping up to them "you can all me Kurama by the way" he said smileing down at the child "Im Mayu" she said smileing up at him "and this is Botan my sister" Mayu added. Kurama smiled at them "shall we go" he said leading the way across the rode to the park Botan held Mayus hand till the where on the other side then she let go allowing Mayu to run to the playscape "Kurama" a strong male vocie said from behide them Botan turn to see a boy with spiked up jet black hair he was just alittle taller then her. "Hiei what are you doing here" Kurama said looking at him "I was in the neighborhood and though I would drop by" he said "and right at dinner time to" Kurama said laughing "I didnt know it was dinner time yet" he said smirking "ah so you didnt you just happen to show up at this time everyday".

Hiei grin "you got a problme with that" he said turing to look at Botan "you new girlfriend" he said looking back at Kurama Botan looked down at her feet "No this is Botan" he said "Botan Hiei" Botan looked up from her feet Hiei looked back at her "I knew she wasnt your girlfriend you have way better taste then that" he said walking towars them. Botan was alittle hurt my his words but she didnt show it she knew how to hide what she was feeling so she just gave him a light smile and turn back to watch Mayu playing "that was quite rude Hiei" Kurama said "just speaking the turth" Hiei said Kurama sigh to himself turning to face Botan "Botan are you new" he asked. Botan nodded her head "yes we just moved here" she said looking at Kurama she noticed hiw close she was and she quiklyed move away from him siting down on the bench "scared he's gonna bite you" Hiei said smirking at her "No" she replied not looking at him Hiei smirked grew bigger as he came up behide her "he may not bite but I do" he wispered in her ear.

Botans mind went blank and she frozze not moving her breathing became fast and heavey Hiei's smirke fell from his face as he listen to her breathing become more heavey Kurama quikey grabed her shoulders trying to clam her breathing down "Botan" he said shaking her alittle Hiei was on her other side Botan closed her eyes tight the pain in her chest tighting. "Don't touch me" she wispered so low Hiei was the only one who heared since he was right next to her "don't tough her Kurama" he said looking down at the red hair boy "Hiei she needs to clam down so her breathing can return to normal" Kurama said looking back at Botan "Hiei take Botan to the house I will grab her sister" he said running of towards the play ground Hiei picked Botan up and ran towards the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiei had layed Botan down on Kuramas bed after asking Shiori where he could put here she had asked what was worng but Hiei was quiky gone dispaering down the hallway Kurama came in shortly after him holding Mayu gantly in his arms she looked about the room her eyes seaching for her sister "Hiei took her to Kuramas room to lay down" Shiori said softly. Mayu nodded her head as she rubed her eyes her teddy bear hanging limply in her other hand Kurama sat the child down in the couch Shiori sat down next to her as Kurama turn and walked down the hallway towars is room Shiori looked over at Mayu who now hugged her teddy bear tighter agaist her chest "dont worry Mayu Botan will be okay" she said giving the child a light smile.

Kurama walked into his room looking over at Hiei who was leading agaist the wall with his eyes close "how is she" he asked looking over at Botan alseep on his bed "she will be ok it seems she had a painc attack" Hiei said opeing his eyes and looking over at Kurama "and no I didnt know she would act like that I was just teaseing her" he said. "I didnt say you did" Kurama said looking back at him "no but you where thinking it wasnt you" Hiei said cleanchinh his hands in fist "No" was all Kurama said before he walked up to Hiei "but maybe you should think about what your actions may due to some one before you do it Hiei" he said looking back down at Botan sweat on her forhead.

"I didnt know she would go into a painc attack if that is what you are saying Kurama" Hiei said narrowing his eyes at Kurama "No but you did see who the attack when i was next to her and you deicde to tease her about it so in some way you are the one to blame for Botans painc attack" Kurama said also narrowing his eyes Hiei closed his eyes "Kurama you are steping to far" he warned him.

Botan moaned in her sleep turning over on her side Hiei and Kurama both looked down at her she was sweating alot and tossing and turing like she was fighting of something or someone the covers where now twisted around her feet her breathing was now more even and clamer thne before "seems like she is ok" Kurama said looking over at Hiei. "Is botan ok" Mayu asked from the door way causeing both Hiei and Kurama to turn and look at her Kurama smile at the child "she will be fine she is just resting" Kurama said Myua smiled as she walked over towards them stoping my Botans side "Botan im sorry I said those mean things to you" she said rubing at her eyes.

Kurama and Hiei walked outside of the room Hiei leaned agaist the door frame with Kurama next to him "Dont cry Mayu" Botan said opening her eyes up and loooking at her sister Hiei and Kurama looked inside the room seeing Botan now siting up "Botan!" Mayu cried thewing herself at her "im so sorry" Botan held Mayu to her "its okay Mayu you where hurting" Botan said rubing her back. "I shouldnt of said you didnt miss mommy I know you do Im sorry Botan" Mayu cried in her sisters arms Botan just held her rubing her back "Mayu" she said lightly "Botan" Mayu said looking up at her Botan smiled down at her "dont cry please" she said wipeing away the lose tears from Mayus eyes.

"Botan I was scared I didnt know what was happing I dont want to lose you like mommy promise you wont leave me" Mayu said hugging Botan "I wont ever leave you Mayu I promise no matter what happends I will never leave you if I did I would take you with me" Botan said hugging her sister back tightly agaist her "would you like that Mayu just you and me". Mayu smiled at her sister "Yes I would, Where would we go Botan and what about daddy" Mayu asked Botan loke out the window "where ever you wantd Mayu some where away from eveything" Botan said not answering the last part "could we go to the beach mommy always loved the beach" Mayu said smileing at the though. "The beach would be lovely" Botan said looking back at Mayu smileing as she tickled her "I love you Mayu" she said smileing down at her sister Mayu laughing smiled at her sister "I love you more Botan" she said "No way Mayu I love you more" Botan said hugging her again wishing that they could really just leave go some where far.

Kurama had already left to go help his mother and now Hiei stood leading agaist the wall by Kuramas bedroom door he had listen to everything that they said he could hear a sadness in Botans vocie and he wounder what had put that sadnees there in her vocie "Hiei" Kurama said returning seeing Hiei still lead agaist the wall where he had left him. "hmm" Hiei said looking up at him "Dinner is ready" he said Botan heared Kuramas vocie when he said Hieis name her gut clench **_(did that boy hear everthing we was talking about) _**she wounder to herself praying that he didnt really take noticed to what they where saying "Botan Mayu dinner is ready" Kurama said pokeing his head in smileing.

Mayu was the first out the door and down the hall Botan smiled at her sister as she cilmbed out of bed her head was still spining alittle but not so much that she couldnt stand it Kurama yurn back towards the kitchen "Hiei help Botan will you" he called as he disappered leaveing Botan and Hiei alone Botan walked alittle ahead of him Hiei walked slowy behide her his eyes downcast. Botan noticed that he never looked at her he just keep his eyes downcast and he was even more slient **_(he must of heared us but maybe he though I was just playing)_** Botan though to herself she looked at him more closely now his eyes where sharp and dark it made him look more mysterious in some way a few of his bangs fell in his eyes and his lips looked strong and frim. "Can you stop stareing at me" Hiei said still looking at the ground **_(how did he know I was stareing)_** Botan blushed alittle looking away from him but her eyes wander back to him he was beatiful Botan though as her eys wander down his body his chest was bulit just right his skin looked smooth and she wouder if his skin really was as smooth as it looked. "I can feel your eyes on me you know" Hiei said looking up from the ground and over at Botan she blushed even more looking away "im sorry" she mummbled under her breath Hiei smirked to himself "well you must like what you see to keeo stareing at me" Hiei said teaseing her.

"What" Botan said her head snaping up and a bright red cover her checks "so you do" he said still smirking as he walked around the conner and into the kitchen Botan followed him her face still a bright red at Hiei words "Botan why is your face red" Mayu asked looking up at her as she entered "nothing" Botan said blushing more as she took a seat next to Mayu. Hiei was on the other side of her still smirking at the way she was easy embassed **_(she lookes really cute when blushing)_** Hiei frowed at his train of though "shut up" he said causeing everyone to looked at him with werid faces "Hiei who are you talking to" Kurama asked helping his mother server the food. "No one" he said closeing his eyes **_(keep quite)_** Hiei said to himself trying to keep his mind from thinking "Wow Shirori this lookes amazeing" Mayu said digging into her plate "it is" Myau said taking another huge bite "Mayu slow down" Botan said looking at her plate the sight of the food made her sick not that it was bad it looked really good but when you dont eat like you should for so long the sight of food makes you alittle sick.

"Botan" Mayu said looking up from her plate "are you going to eat" she asked looking at Botans untouched plate then back up to her "Im not hurngy" Botan said lieing she was hurngy but she didnt know if she would be able to keep the food down it had been so long since she had really ate she didnt eat like she did now she only ate when Mayu was around. Other then that she didnt eat she had stoping eating thats why she was alot more skinnyer now she use to could wear a size four now she wore a size zero "you could use some meat on your bones" Shirori said smileing Botan looked up at her "thats what my mom use to tell me" she smiled but it wasnt a happy smile. Hiei noticed her smile now was sad and small he also noticed that her smile never quite reach eyes and her pinkish eyes held no spark he only saw a spark in them when she was talking with her sister **_(what happend to her to make her so sad)_** he wounder to himself looking at her he nocticed how dark circles lightly traced under them probmley from lack of sleep. She was small and fragile looking he could see a dark burise on her neck not very noctieble at a first glance and as the sleeve of her shirt pulled up alittle he could see small scars on the skin he narrowed his eyes **_(what the hell is that burise from and what the hell where those's scars) _**Hiei looked back up to her face.

Botan could feel someone eyes on her as she yurned her head to the right she was meet with Hieis narrowing eyes her heart begun to beat fast as she saw him look to her neck **_(what is the looking at)_** Botan though then she remebered the burise her stepfather had gave her the day before they moved it was quite a big burise and still had not went away. She quikly cover her neck looking away from Hiei**_ (OMG! he saw he rwally saw!)_** Botan screamed at herself she wanted to cry but she couldnt not here "Mayu we should be going" Botan said standing up still covering her neck Hiei watched her stand up 'but Botan" Mayu said looking at her "no buts come on Mayu" she said as Mayu stood up. "Thank you for having us but we must really go now" Botan said grabing her sisters hand and almoast running out the door leaveing everyone at the table with a conufssed look on there faces exepct Hiei who still started at the spot where Botan was siting his eyes narrowing making him look alomst evil.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no has Hiei found out Botans secert yet Botan sure thinks he has how will she face Hiei now.. ;) you will have to read the next chapter to find out what happends review if you want :) thanks to everyone who is reading if anyone is reading then thanks and hope you enjoy the story so far. Im not sure how long this story will be yet but it isnt over yet.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_**Yes Botan's stepfather is a huge creep but sooner or later he will get what he dersvers. here chapter six hope you all like**_

* * *

><p>Botan sat on her bed with her eyes close's all she could think of was Hiei then she remebered he saw the mark on her neck touching the burise she sigh "what are you thinking about my flower" the sound of her stepfathers vocie made her jump her eyes snaping open as she saw him walking towards her she tryed to move back but she hit the wall. "What where you thinking about" he asked again smileing down at her as she took a seat next to her on her bed Botan didnt say anything she just looked away trying to find something to look at besides her stepfather "answer me" he said garbing her chin roughly and forceing her to look at him "nothing" Botan wispered closeing her eyes. "Botan my dear why must you feel like you must hide from me whatever have I done to you to dersever this" he said brushing her hair out of her face Botan froze unable to think or move her fear was slowly eating at her trying to take control she mind screamed out <strong><em>(what have you done you took everything from me everything im a mess now thanks to you)<em>** but she didnt say it. She just squzzed her eyes shut as she felt him move his hand down her body "please dont" she wispered fightinh back the tears she didnt want to show him the tears then he would win so she fough back the words but her vocie was breaking "please" she said again.

Royu laughed as he pushed Botan down on the bed "please dont what my dear" he said grining as he ran his hand up her side and back down he bite down on her neck hard causeing Botan to scream out in pain but he quikly covered her mouth "cant let anyone hear us now can we my dear" he said returning to her neck he bite down harder then moved to the other side of her neck biteing down. Botan tryed to move out from under him but he held her down "we are not done" he said slaping her cheek hard leaving a big red print on her cheek Botan shut her eyes tight her cheek stung she could hear her stepfater laughing as he once again bite down on her neck jush hard engough to draw a small amount of blood.

Botan let her mind go numb her hands clench in fist she layed there as if she was dead but she wasnt she could still feel his dirty hands on her body feel his hard breathing agaist her neck no she wasnt dead she knew she wasnt but apart of her longed to be dead to just end this now but the other part knew she couldnt leave her sister not with this man. Mayu was still young and had her inccocents that Botan herself wished she still had but she had lost that she didnt want Mayu to go though what she had and if she stayed her then she would and that Botan swear to herself she wound bot let happen she wouldnt let this evil dirty pig touch her sister Mayu.

Botan open her eyes when she didnt feel the weight of her stepfather on her she saw him just as he walked out with that dirty smirke on his face Botan layed in her bed for awhile unable to bring herself up she looked over at her clock it was already 4:45 she had got no sleep her stepfather had came in around 3 something and now it was almost time for school. She didnt want to go but neither did she want to stay here so pusging herself up she sat on the edge of her bed her body hurt and burned he had been rough as always she put on a sad smile "thats all I am good for I suppose" or that was how she felt she laughed to herself sending shivers down her back as she stood up and walked to her bathroom.

Botan turned the water on as hot as she could stand and climeb in she grabed a rag and some soap and begun to rub at her body she rubed intill her whole body was red and raw then did she let herself lead agaist the shower door leting the warm water run down her body she closed her eyes leting the stalty tears run down her cheek mixing the water. She stayed like that for awhile not moveing she though that maybe the water could wash it all away and make it disapper but she knew better it couldnt wash the flity off that now stain her body he had runied everything for her made her life a living nightmare a hell on earth and all for is own sick personal fun.

Botan whiped the tears away turning the water off she steped grabing wraping a towel arond she looked in the mirror at herself her neck was burise form the bite marks and her chest was also burised with bite marks she didnt go any lower then her belly button he had just wanted to warn her and mess with her he was a sick man. Her cheek was still red he hadnt hit her that hard just engough to make his inprint on her cheek she touched her neck on the burised side sighing she warped the towel around her tiny frame and walked back into her bed room looking at the clock "5:56 I was in there longer then I though"she said to herself as she dryed herself off and pulled on her undergraments.

She looked though her clothes trying to find her green sweater "I know its here some where" she said looking though another drawer "there" she said pulling out the dark green turrlte neck sweater it was one size to big it was thin so she pulled on a plain white T-shirt then the sweater it covered her neck up so no marks where showing then she pulled on a pair of jeans and her shoes. She ran a brush though her wet hair and pulled it back up in a ponytail she couldnt cover her face since she didnt have any make up so she hoped no one would notice if she just keep her head down and tryed not to let anyone see that side of her cheek then she should be ok.

Botan looked around her room for her book bag then remebering that she had left it back at Kuramas house she walked out of her room and into the kitchen she wasnt hurngy so she judt sat down at the bar with her head in her hands Mayu would be up soon so she didnt have to wait long but she wanted to leave now before she ran into her stepfather. But fate was crule she supose cause she heared his vocie from behide her making her to jump around "your up earley" he said smirking as he walked over to her slowly Botan stood up and backed away from him looking at the clock on the oven _**(6:03 Mayu will be up any minute) **_Botan looked bak to he stepfather he keep walking towars her.

Botan shut her eyes trying to find any small amount of courge within her she knew he would be beyon mad and later she would no doubt get punish but right now she didnt care she didnt want Mayu to walk in then he was No she woundnt let that she would take her punishment later for what she was about to do she open her eyes to see Royu standing right in fournt of her. She pushed her fear down and pushed by him "I have to go get Mayu up" she said he grabed her wrist squeezing it hard she winch in pain as he twisted her wrist "she can wait" he said pulling her back agasit the wall with all of his force "no she needs to get up down she cant be late" Botan said trying to push away fron him. "I said she can wait" he said his vocie filled with angery as he slamed her agaist the wall she shut her eyes to block out the pain "The teacher will be upset if she is late" Botan said opening her eyes back up and looking at him he thew her down on the floor "I will say it aggin she can wait what I say go's and you will do what I will say Botan". Botan looked up at him as he walked towards her she tryed to scoot back still laying on the floor he kicked her in the side spiting down at her "get up" he said looking in the hallway and walking pass her Botan watch him leave holding her side she pushed herself up off the floor looking in the hallway.

Mayu stood in the hallway looking at her hugging her teddy bear to her "Mayu" Botan wispered walking towards her she droped to the floor next to her holding her side the pain shot though her whole body making her double over "Botan" Mayu said kneeling down and looking at Botans face "Botan" Mayu said again Botan looked at her smileing "im ok Mayu dont worry" she said whiping the tears off her cheek. Mayu smiled sadly at her sister "Botan why" but she couldnt finshe it Botan touched the shoulder "go get ready for school your going to be late" Botan said shutinh her eyes the pian was so much it hurt to even breath **_(dam he kicked me hard) _**Botan said to herself.

Mayu left Botan to go get ready Botan took a deep breath and pushed herself up th he feet pain shoting up her body she grabed on to the wall to keep from falling as her pain ran though her body she tryed to take smaller breaths to keep the pain down just alittle but the pain was so much Botan tryed to take a step and pain shot up her leg "shit" she wispered to herself. "Botan" Mayu said from behide her Botan looked behide her "you ready" Botan asked Mayu just nodded her head takeing her sisters hand trying her best to help her walk Botan slowly walked with each step pain shot though her body but she keep walking Mayu looked at her sister as they stoped at the door. "Botan Mayu I want you two home today no staying out do you hear me" Royu said from behide them Botan didnt looked at him she just nodded her head holding her sisters hand she pulled her out the door "come on Mayu you will be late" Botan said closeing the door leaveing Royu in alone in the house smileing to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**_poor Botan will she be able to last and how much more will she have to go though and what about Mayu how will she feel now seeing her sister being beat my her father and how will she be abel to help Botan if she even can well heres chapter 7 read to find out what happends_**

* * *

><p>Mayu walked quitley next to Botan she looked over at her sister seeing her surggling to stand up right she held her side tightly but she didnt show any pain on her faace but Mayu knew she was in pain cause the way she waa walking as if everystep was a sharp knife and the way her breatheing was short puls the way she was griping at her side. "Botan" Mayu said looking away "Yes Mayu" Botan asked looking down at her "are you ok we can sit if you want" Mayu said now looking up at her "no we have to get you to school you are already late" Botan said smileing at her Mayu looked away it hurt to see her sister like this and acting like it was nothing as if she wasnt in pain but Mayu knew her sister better then that.<p>

Botan stoped walking to catch her breath they where in fournt of Mayu's school now and Botans body was on fire and the pain seem not to want to leave her she open her eyes when she heared a famlier vocie she looked up to se kurama and Hiei standing in forunt of her "good morring Botan" Kurama said smileing Botan tryed to stand up to only recive a sharp pain in her side causing her to fall to her knees. "Botan" Mayu and Kurama said Hiei was next to her helping her up "you okay" he asked looking down at her she smiled at him "yes Im just hurngy I didnt have time to eat" she said standing up pushing back the pain in her body Hiei held on to her arm staeing at her. "You should eat Botan it sint heathy not to" Kurama said frowning Botan laughed alittle "yes I know Kurama but I had to get Mayu to school we where alreay running late" she said looking down at her arm seeing Hiei still holding on to her arm cause her to blush and she looked away Mayu just stared at her feet not saying anything "ah I see" he said turning to Mayu "you are quite today Mayu" Kurama said.

Mayu looked at him thne to Botan "Botan please be careful" she said walking pass them and up to her school Botan watch her leave Hiei noticed the sadness in the childs vocie and wonder what had happen "well Botan what time dose your school start" Kurama asked Botan looked back at him "it already started" she said "oh what brough you two this way" she asked looking between them. Kurama smiled holding out her book bag "you left this yeasterday mother told me where Mayu school was and asked me to drop it off to you and Hiei I think he just wanted to see you" Kurama said teasing Hiei let go of Botans arm "and why would I want to see a skinny blue hair flat chested child now Kurama you should know me better then that" Hiei said his vocie flat.

Botan looked away hurt written on her face Kurama looked at her then Hiei "that was rude Hiei" he said Hiei closed his eyes "just being honstet Kurama" he said Kurama looked back at Botan "ahh we should get you something to eat Botan" Kurama said walking "come on" he called over his shoulder Hiei opened his eyes and walked slowly behide him. Botan started to walk grabing at her side "dam this is bad" she said stoping "I cant walk much more but" she looked to see Kurama and Hiei still walking **_(i have to lose them or eles he will know for sure)_** Botan said looking around she quitlye and slowly made her wai across the street looking back she could still see Kurama and Hiei walking "thay didnt notice me" she said smileing but it was a sad smile.

Botan walked into a small odd looking shop looking around for a empty seat she noticed all the guys where wearing some form off leater or black clotheing and they all looked mean Botan made her way to the back at a empty table next to a rather tall big man with dark long black hair and a goattee he was leading back in his chair looking around the small room. Botan let her body realx as she sat down in the chair a women walked up to her "what would you like" she asked pulling out a small note pad Botan looked at her she was wearing a short black skirt and matching tanktop with black boots she hand lonf brown hair that fell down her back she looked almost like "Shizuru" Botan said.

The women looked down at the young girl before her she had long blue hair pulled back into a ponytali she looked familure "yeah" she said "I though it was you" she said leading her head agaist her hand "and who are you" Shizuru asked "Botan" she said looking at her "Botan" Shizuru said "oh wait Botan you where the little girl always hanging around my kunckel head of a brother". Botan smiled "yes and can I have a water" she said Shizuru nodded and made her way back to the counter Botan let her eyes close "why did you choses such a dirty place to hide" Botan looked up to see Hiei standing next to her table "though it was smart I Kurama would never of used you hideing here" he said looking around the room in disguste.

Hiei sat down next to her crossing his arms over his chest "you do know this is no place for a girl to be alone" he said looking at her Botan looked away looking down at her hands Hiei closed his eyes leading back in gis chair Botan looked over at him **_(he looks so peaceful like that) _**she smiled to herself "stareing at me again huh" he said opening one eye smirking. Botan blush looking away **_(I hate when he dose that)_** Hiei looked at her frowning "why the sweater you do know its hot out today" he said Botan touched her neck "I get cold easy" she said leting her hand fall back down "you are a bad liear" he said leading back in his chair closeing his eyes she looked at him her eyes wideing.

"Im not lieing" she said looking away as Shizuru walked up to them and place the glass of water down on the table "can i get anything for you" she said looking at Hiei "no" he said not opening his eyes till she walked away "yes you are" he said lookng at her "but you dont have to tell me " Botan looked back at him "everyone has secerts something hidein that they dont want anyone to know but sometimes those secerts should be told when it comes to your life" Hiei said.

Botan smiled "I know your right but sometimes its hard and its not just your life" she said looking at her glasss of water "you are right it is hard but if you trust the person then its not as hard it helps and that person maybe able to help you" Hiei gave her a light smile making Botan blink that was the first time she saw him smile sure she saw him smirking but smileing it was differnet. _**(He looks so handsome smileing like that)**_ Botan blush "why are you blushing" he asked Botan turn away from him "i wasnt blushing its hot" she said Hiei laughed causeing Botan to look back at him "well duh your waering a sweater in 90 degree weather and that was a blush" Botan smiled.

"Maybe it was" she said making Hiei to look at her "I knew it" he said laughing again standing up "well you want to leave this place we can go to the park or something this place is starting to pile up with the werid creeps" Hiei said holding out his hand Botan blush and took his hand "the park sounds nice" she said blushing as he lead her outside into the fresh air.


	8. Chapter 8

**_well how is it so far hope you all like well heres chapter 8 and review if you want to :) _**

* * *

><p>Botan say next to Hiei on the park bench the wind was lightly blowing and the park was empty it was nice Botan though to herself Hiei leaned back on the bench crossing his arms behide his head closeing his eyes Botan looked at him<p>

"You must really like looking at me" Hiei said smirking his eyes still close Botan blushed

"How do you do that" she said.

"What know your stareing at me I can feel your eyes on me" he said Botan looked down at her feet

"Hiei" she said her vocie alittle low

"hmm" he said Botan looked over at him then back at her feet

"its nothing" she said Hiei opened his eyes looking at her she had her head down her eyes downcast looking at her feet.

"What is it" he said siting up and leading towards her alittle Botan turn to look at him and found him close to her face they where almost touching noae to nose her face turn red as she looked him in the eye then looked at his lips the looked so smooth _**(what am I thinking)**_ Hiei smiled at her well more smirked at her

"Your breahing is bcoming heavy why is that" he said moving back just an inch. He didnt want to send her into another panic attake Botan forgeting about the pain in her body quicky stood up sending the pain shoting though her body she grabed at her side falling down to the ground.

Hiei droped down next to her "Botan whats worng" he said touching he shoulder "my..side"she groaned

"what about your side" he asked trying to make her to look at him

"Botan" he said his vocie was so soft and gentle Botan leaded into him not even noticeing Hiei looked down at her shocked just the other day she froze up when he wispered in her ear **_(she mush be in bad pain)_** he though as she pulled her back alittle to look her in the face

"Botan" he said. "Just let me rest for alittle" she wispered closeing her eyes Hiei let her lead agasit her he wasnt sure what to do so he just rubed her back softly he didnt want to scare her or for her to frezze so he just rubbed her back he could feel her breathing becoming more clamer and smoother as her rubed her back "Botan" he said.

"hmm" she mumbled under her breath Hiei smiled at himself **_(dam im smileing like a fool now)_** but he couldnt help but smile when he was around her even though he had just meet her yeasterday there was something about her he didnt know what but she was differnt

"Hiei" he frowned at hearing the vocie behide them he looked behide him to see Yusuke and Kuwabara standing behide him. Yusuke was smirking at him and Kuwabara stared wide eye between him and Botan

"Botan" he said skakeing her she open her eyes and looked up at him "yes" she said Hiei didnt reply back he stood up and face Yusuke "what are you doing here" he asked Botan looked pass him at Yusuke and Kuwabara her face turning bright red as she stood up. The pain in her body was almost gone and she could stand with out to much pain

"we where just passing though and what where you doing here and with Botan" Yusuke said grining ear form ear "ahh where you to bout to jump the bone" Yusuke said Kuwabara looked at Yusuke

"jump the bone". He asked Yusukes grin grew wider "yeah you know grinding and humping panting and moaning" Kuwabara looked back at Botan and Hiei is face now reder the Botans "No we where not fucking Yusuke and if we where why the hell would I tell your ass for" Hiei said Botan hide her face behide Hiei her face was a beat red.

"Well then what where yall doing huh Botan was all up on you and you had your hands around her come on you can tell us" Yusuke teased him Kuwabara just stared at Hiei

"what are you looking at fool" Hiei said turning to look at Kuwabara "what did you call me" Kuwabara said walking up to him and looking down at him since he was way taller then Hiei.

"Yusuke get your monkey" Hiei said "why you shrip I should beat you to a bloodly mess" Kuwabara said Hiei smirked up at him "now that I would like to see" Botan looked up at Kuwabara "stop being a jerk Kuwabara" she said making Hiei and Kuwabara look at her

"Botan he was the one that started it" Kuwabara said .

"And your keeping it going dont let what Hiei say bother you" Botan said standing next to Hiei "you know this fool" Hiei asked her looking at her "yes I do" she said looking back at him

"wait Hiei how do you know Botan" Yusuke asked pulling Kuwabara back alittle "why should I tell you that" Hiei asked looking at him Yusuke laughed smileing "ohh being secert are we Hiei I wound never guess you had it in you".

Hiei closed his eyes "fate must really hate me" he said Yusuke stoped laughing "why you say that Hiei" he asked "easy you two morons always seem to find me when I dont want to see you and thats always" Hiei said opening his eyes

"hey now thats mean Hiei" Yusuke said puting his hands on his hips "not mean just the truth you two morons together it is never good".

Botan looked at Hiei "what are you looking at" he asked narrowing his eyes at Botan

"umm nothing" she said looking away "come on Kuwabara lets leave the two love brids alone" Yusuke said smirking as he pulled Kuwabara off

"I though they would never leave" Hiei said siting down Botan looked after Yusuke and Kuwabara "are you ok now" Botan turn to look at Hiei "yes thank you" she said smileing.

"I didnt do anything" he said Botan sat down next to him "thank you Hiei" she said again he looked at her closeing hid eyes "fine your welcome happy now" he asked Botan gave him a hug supriseing him he opened his eyes

"uh what are you doing" he aked "its called a hug" Botan said pulling back alittle to look at him. His face was a light pink "I know what a hug is but why" he said looking away "is that a blush I see on your face" she said teseing him

"what no why the hell would I be blushing" he said looking down at her "you are" she said giggling Hiei smiled down at her "your the one who blushs" he said.

"what no I dont" Botan said Hiei smirked down at her "oh really you dont" he said moving closer to her face Botan blushed alittle looking into Hieis eyes he was an inch from her face and her blush grew even more

"for someone who dont blush your blushing pretty hard" Hiei said his smriked growing bigger as he pulled back from her and leaded back on the bench. Botan blinked her eyes looking at him

"your disappointed that I didnt kiss you right" he said opening one eye to look at her "what no Im not" Botan said looking away "if you say so" Hiei said standing up "come on" he said holding out his hand Botan took his hand and let him hlep her to her feet "you know we should do this again some time if you want that is" Hiei said looking away.

Botan smiled "sure I would like that Hiei" she said Hiei turn to look at her "good" he said starting to walk still holding Botans hand in his Botan blushed but didnt pull away she walked quitly next to Hiei hand in hand.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed im glad you like well here is chapter 9_**

* * *

><p>Botan sat outside it had been a week since her and Hiei had hung out at the park she handnt seen him since then <em><strong>(I wonder where he is<strong>_) she frowed looking up at the sky

"why do I care where he is" she wispered to herself as she stood up walking arond the yard it was a staurday and her sister Mayu was at a friends and would be gone till late tomorrow and she didnt want to be in that house. Her stepfather would be home soon and she didnt want to be there when he did so she just wander around lost in her own thoughts when she heared a vocie "you shouldnt zone out like that you know anyone could of came up behide you and you wouuldnt know intill its to late" she turn away but saw no one.

"Hiei" she said looking around her "what" he said Botan looked up into the trees to see if she could see him "where are you" she asked covering her eyes from the sun he didnt answer her "Hiei" she said crossing her arms over her chest she could hear him laughging "what are you doing here" she said "I always come here what are you doing here" he asked jumping down from a tree.

"I live here I mean I live at the house up there" she said pointing from where she came then covering her mouth when she relized she told him where she lived "so your the own who brough that house huh" he said uncovering her mouth she looked at him

"well my stepfather did and the land" she said blushing he wore a pair of dark jeans and his shirt hung over his shoulder. Botan looked away "you know your shirtless" she said Hiei laughed "of course I do, So your stepfather owns this land now" he said walking up to her Botan nodded her head not looking at him "why are you looking away" he asked Botan looked back up at him

"where have you been" she asked "Kurama said he didnt know" she added loooking away again.

"hmm why where you worried about me" he asked smriking at her Botan closed her eyes sighing "whats worng" he asked "nothing" she said pushing pass him and walking back towards her house she didnt know that Hiei was following her **_(ugh he so ugh)_** she frowned stoping

"why are you frowning" Hiei asked making Botan jump "Hiei" she said looking at him. "Well who eles I would be" she said steping up at her and looking out at the house "thats your hosue" he asked Botan turn to looked at the house sadly "yes" she said closeing her eyes Hiei noticed the sadnees in her vocie"you dont like it" he asked watching her face "its okay" she said never opening her eyes.

Hiei looked back at the house then back at Botan "what dont you like about it" he asked "everything" she said opening her eyes and walking again Hiei walking next to her "we can I see" he asked Botan frozze "uh why" she said looking at him

"hmm I dont know I always wanted to see what the inside looked like I guess" he said giving her a smile. Botan looked away "I dont know" she said "come on you know you want to invite me in right" he said grabing her shoulders and turning her around to face him Botan blush at being so close to him

"um okay I guess it will be okay" she said pulling away from him and walking up the stairs Hiei walked up behide her Botan opned the door and steped in holding the door open for him.

Hiei walked inside looking around the house was clean nothing was out of place and nothing was on the floor it didnt look like a house it was to clean "wheres your room" he asked looking over at Botan as she closde the door

"down the hall last door" she said Hiei was already down the hall when Botan turn to looked at him Heie stoped at her door and turn the knob walking in. "You know its rude to just walk in some ones room with out asking" Botan said walking in behide him Hiei smirkrd at him

"I was never one to ask Botan" he said looking around her room he noticed some glass layed on the floor and he looked back at her and for the first time that day he really looked at her.

She was wearing a pair of cut of jeans and a light yellow tanktop he could see some very light faint bite marks and he narrower his eyes **_(when the hell did she get those's and from who)_** Botan looked at him moving over to sit on the bed Hiei watched her looking at the mars on her neck

"who gave thoses to you" he said trying to hide to angery he was **_(why am I angey its not like shes mine why the fuck should I care)_** but he did care. He knew he liked Botan and to see thoses marks on her neck sent rae down gis body Botan covered her neck looking away **_(how did he see thoses) _**"I asked who gave thoses to you" he said Botan didnt looked at him nor did she say anyhing she just looked at the floor.

Hiei looked away from her "earlyer you asked me where I had been" he said closeing his eyes "I needed to think so I had to be away from you to think I didnt know why but you messed with my mind I couldnt think about anything but you and while I was away I relized why I couldnt get you off my mind" he said opening his eyes and looking at her.

"Do you know why Botan it was cause I liked you I never felt the way I feel about you for anyone eles" Botan looked up at him stareing at him as he walked towards her "Botan I like you" he said bending down leading Botan back on the ber as he bent over her Botans heart was beating so fast she was scared Hiei would hear it.

"And by the way your heart is raceing I would say you feel the same way why eles are you not pushing me way" he said smirking down at her Botan blush her face turning red as Hiei bent even closer to her pressing his bare chest agaist her

"Hiei" she said looking in to his eyes "yes Botan" he said beanding down til they where face to face nose to nose. Botans breath caught in her chest as she relized how close he was to her she could feel his body press tightly agaist hers

"can I kiss you Botan" he asked looking stragith in the eyes all Botan could do was nodded her head her mouth was dryed then she felt Hieis lips on hers they where soomth just like she though of.

This kiss was much more different then the forced nasty ones her stepfather tryed to give her this kiss was sweet and gentle and Botan allowed him Hiei to kiss her Hiei pulled apart when he heared someone enter but he didnt climb off of Botan she opened her eyes to see Hiei staring at the doorway abd she tryed to see what he was stareing at but froze when she heared the vocie of her stepfather.

"What the fuck are you doing" he yelled Hiei just smirked at him "no we where not fucking at least not yet" he said climbing off Botan allowing her to sit up Botan looked at her stepfather he was clearly upset his face was bright red and his hands where cloench in fist.

"Botan" he said narrowing his eyes at her she looked away stareing at her feet Hiei looked over at her then back at her stepfather "we didnt do anything' Hiei said standing up and picking up his shirt that he droped when climbing on top of Botan "I wasnt talking to you and you better leave now" Royu said glareing at Hiei

"Botan" Hiei said looking back at her. Botan looked up at him smileing but it was such a sad smile that it broke Hiei's heart "Its ok you should go I will see you later ok" she said Hiei stareed at her for awhile before bending down and kissing her cheek

"I meant it Botan every word I never felf this way for anyone before" he kissed her cheek again before standing back up and walking pass Royu.

Botan wanted to cry she wouldnt be able to see Hiei again she knew that she listed to the door opening then slaming and she flinched Royu waited till he was sure Hiei was far gone befor speaking

"you will not see that boy again do you hear me" he said his vocie was hard and flat "in least you want to see his guts riped from him" Botan fliched again at hearing that. "I cant belive how stpuid you are"

he said walking up to her and grabing her by the arm pulling her up "did you think I wouldnt find out that you could fool be Botan do I look that stpuid to you I knew something was up with you for the pass week and now I know you been fucking that basterd" Royu yelled twisting her arm till in snaped.

Botan cried out in pain

"dont talk about him like that" Botan said clenching her teeth together the pain in her arm was unbearble she was sure he had broke it when shge heared it snap he squzzed her arm sending more pain shoting though it

"you like that fucken boy what dose he please you good whats so special about him that you would risk his life" Royu said twisting her broken arm again. Botan screamed out as tears began to fall from her eyes

"do you want tobe the reason for his death also that would be another one you killed your mother the first" Royu laughed as he thew Botan on the floor in the glass that sill layed on her floor causeing her to cut her arm up on the glass.

Botan fought to keep her eyes open as Royu came towards her grabing her by the hair "let this be a leason to you dont fuck with me you bitch" he said as he pulled her up by her hair and thew her agaist the wall causeing her to hit her head the side of her head on her dresser she could feel pain all in her body and she longed for death to just take her now and end her pain. Royu bent down to her and smacked her with all of his force on her cheek

"I will be back later im going out think about what I said cause if you see that boy again I will kill him" he said standing up Botan watched him leave as she crawled on the ground trying to reach the phone but the pain in her body was so much she let her eyes close drifting off into darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Thank you Dueling Fire Demon that was i ws looking for if you know what to work on then you can inprove on that and Yes the characters are out of place but I meant to do that and yes sadly my spelling sucks im trying to inprove with my that as well so im sorry for all of the errors and I know your not being mean so I thank you. I will try by best to inprove on everything :)_**

* * *

><p>Botans body felt so cold and all she could see was darkness the pain in her body woundnt leave her all she wanted to do was die but then she could hear her sisters vocie "Botan promise you will never leave me" Botan rabed on to her sisters vocie opening her eyes "Mayu" she wispered in the dark room she blinked her eyes and tryed to look around. She relized she was in her room then she remebered what had happen her body hurt all over and her right arm stung and her left arm was broke she could feel the pain and she could feel died blood on her face she used her right arm to push herself up crying out as fresh pain shot though her she walked down the dark hallway and out the door seeing her stepfathers car still gone.<p>

She made her way down the path crying out with each step she took her left arm laying limpliy at her side she felt like her head was going to split open she couldnt see where she was going but she could see a tealephone just ahed of her she feel falling to her knees as she let the pain pass she stood back up forceing her body to move as she made in to the phone. She dung though her pants for money she knew she had engouh to make one call she couldnt cal Kurama cause Hiei would more inlikely be with him and she couldnt call Kuwabara he would ask to many questions that she didnt feel like answeing so making up her mind she punched in Yusukes number it rung two times before a grumpley vocie answer.

"You better ahve a good reason for waking me up" he said Botans body felt weak as she slid to her knees "Yusuke" she choked out her vocie sounded strange to her

"Botan" Yusuke said sounding more awake now

"Please" she wispered not sure what to say "Botan whats worng" he said almost shouting Botan felf herself sliping as she listen to Yusuke screaming into the phone.

"Botan where are you" he asked Botan looked around she wasnt sure where she was all she could see was a small store "

I dont know" she said trying to read the sigh above the store "What are you by" he asked Botan looked at the store once again "a store" she said bending over from the pain "what kind of store" he asked.

Botan could see blue land green lights "i see blue and green lights" she said closing her eyes "I know where you are stay there Botan Im on my way" he said Botan laughed

"where am I going to go" she said before passing out

Yusuke ran as fast as he could after Botan said she saw blue and green lights he knew where she was and he was out the door raceing down the dark streets as fast as he could he could see the lights to the club flashing as he got closer he could see Botan bent over and Yusuke picked up his pace he stoped falling to his knees lifting Botan up. She was passed out and she looked back small pieces of glass was in her right arm and her left arm was hanging at her side with the bone poping out alittle dried blood cover the right side of her face and a dark burise was now covering the left side of her face she looked like hell Yusuke though as he stood up trying not to hurt Botan anymore.

"Hang on Botan" Yusuke said as picked up the phone and put the money in and called Kurama the phone rung only once

"hello" Kurama said sleep in his vocie

"Kurama I need your help" he said not waiting to lose any time

"what is it Yusuke" Kurama said

"I dont have time to explain just grab your moms car and meet me at that new club and hurry" Yusuke said slaming the phone down

He looked down at Botan closeing his eyes "what the hell happen to you" he said opening his eyes back up and looking around he hoped Kurama would hurry Botan needed help and now

Yusuke cover his eyes as he saw headlights coming towards him abd the car stoping next to him

"Yusuke" Kurama said looking down at Botan

"what happend" he asked as Yusuke open up the back and laying Botan down he closed the door and climed in next to Kurama

"I dont know but she needs" Yusuke said as Kurama pushed down on the gas

Yusuke and Kuram sat in the small waiting office as the clock on the wall ticked away with each passing minute

"Yusuke" Kuram said looking over at him

"Yeah Kuram" he said looking away from the clock

"Do you think we should call the other's" he asked

"I don't know Kuram, I think we should wait for Botan to wake up and let her decide she may not want everyone knowing" Yusuke said standing up as a docter came towards them

"Hey doc how is she" Yusuke asked

"She is ok for now we are going to keep her for a few days and see how she is doing, Do you know her parnte's number" he asked looking in between Yusuke and Kurma

"No" Kuram said

"The school should have it though" Yusuke said

'Docter may we asked what happen to her" Kuram asked looking at her docter as if face fell

"Im not sure what happen but she had a broken arm and" the docter said motioning them to sit down as her told them the rest Yusuke face fell and Kuram just started at the docter when the docter stood back up to leave Kurma stoped him

"May we see her" he asked

The docter looked between the two "Sure though she may not be awakw just yet" the docter said poitning down the hall "Her room id down there 123" sh said before leaveing

Yusuke and Kuram walked down the hallway in slince neither knew just what to say and as the entered Botan's room their hearts grew heavey for the girl


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry I have'nt posted sooner been real busy with the move and other things... I will make up for it though.. anyways here is the next chapter :) hope you all like**_

* * *

><p>Botan could hear vocie moving about her she could hear them walking around though she could not see them all she could see was darkness all around her as she fought to return back to the light but her body was to weak and she was tried the only thing that keep her fighting was the image of her little sister Mayu smileing at her. She knew she had to surive if not for herself then for her sister she had to make sure Mayu was safe and out of harms way plus Mayu would never forgive her if she gave up with out at least putting up a fight. Botan grabed a hold of the image of her sister and fought her way agaist the darkness that so bad wanted to take her way forever she fought with all of her will to make it back to the light back to her sister, Her cold body was becomeing alittle warmer as she reached out for the light.<p>

She could hear some one calling out her name as she fought to open her eyes

"Botan" Yusuke Wispered

Botan slowly opened her eyes blinking as the light blinde her "Yusuke" she wispered truning her head to look at him though it hurt

"Hey Botan how you feeling" he asked giveing her a smile

"Like I been hit my a monster truck" Botan said looking over at Kurma who stood next to Yusuke and for a second her eyes went wide

"He is'nt here" Kurma said as if he was reading her mind "we did'nt call anyone" he added

"Botan what happen to you" Yuskue asked

Botan did'nt say anything how could she tell them what really happen to her she could'nt tell them the truth they would look at her differnt she was scared to tell them the truth she did'nt want to put any of her friend's in danger and by telling the truth would put her friend's in danger

"I don't know" she lied closeing her eye's "I was walking home then I can't remeber the rest" she said Botan hated to lie to them but it had to be done she knew they where worried about her but she just could'nt tell them the truth

"Why where you walking home at this hour" Yusuke asked

"I had to drop my sister off and her friend's hosue and father had to work late" Botan said keeping her eyes closed

"Botan you should rest" Kurma said touching her shoulder

Botan looked up at him and she could see the saddness that was within them she quikely looked away and nooded her head

"One of us should stay with her" Yusuke said looking at his clock

"I will" Kuram said pulling out his keys "Take the car Yusuke" he said thowing the kets at him Yusuke nodded his head as he walked out of the room Kurma sat down in the chair next to Botan

"Kuram" Botan wispered

"Yes Botan" Kuram said looking up at her she was stareing at the celling her hands in her lap

"You wont tell him will you" she asked

"If you wish me not to then I wont but you should tell him he will be mad if he find's out and you have'nt told him" he said

"I can't tell him Kuram he can't know" Botan said as tears begun to fall down her face

"Why can't you" he asked standing up and toughing her shoulder

"Kurma I can't" she said looking away from him

"You have to tell someone Botan you can't keep doing this to yourself" Kuram said closeing his eyes

"I can't" Botan wispered closeing her eyes

Kurma sigh closeing his eyes as he sat back down he knew Botan was hurting and the knew that she was hideing something from them but what he did'nt know though he could see how it eat her up and he could hear the fear and sadness in her vocie and he could'nt help but feel like. Something more was going on with her though her would'nt push her into telling him or anyone eles but he knew that she needed to talk to someone that she needed to tell someone but she would'nt she was scared he could see te fear in her eyes.

Botan keep her eys closed though sleep would not come to her she could'nt stop her fears from getting the best of her when she would doze off the nightmares would come back and she would froce herself awake she did'nt want the nightmares to come she wanted only to forget at least for awahile. But the nightmares allways came she could not stop them from coming so she just stayed awake laying in bed she could feel hr eyes closeing she knew her body was tried and that she needed sleep and her agasit her will her eyes drifted close pulling her into yet other dark cold dream.


	12. Chapter 12

Kurma woke to his cell phone going off he open his eyes looking around the small room Botan was still asleep so he quitely got up and walked out into the hallway he looked up at the clock rading the time 12:00 am he sigh pulling out his phone he fliped it open

"Hello" he said leading agaist the wall

"Kurma" Yusuke said

"Yes Yusuke what is it" he asked closeing his eyes

"Umm well ummm" Yusuke said trying to find the right words

"Yusuke spit it out" Kurma said

"Right well Hiei is on the way there and he is'nt to happy" Yusuke said

"What Yusuke why did you tell him" Kurma asked his opening his eyes

"I did'nt mean to he over hered me talking to Keiko" Yusuke said

"Yusuke" Kurma said

"Uhhh well got to go Kumra good luck" Yusuke said hanging up

"Yusuke!" Kurma yelled into the phone

"I though there was no screaming in a hospital" a vocie next to him said Kuram turn to look to see Hiei standing just a few inch's from him

"Hello Hiei" Kurma said smileing at him

"Don't give me that crap where is she" Hiei said crossing his arms over his chest

"Hiei" Kurma said taking a step towrad's him

"I said where his she" Hiei asked again

Kurma sigh runing a hand though his hair

"wait here" he said before disappering back into the door he looked over at Botan who was still asleep then he heared the door opening

"I though I told you to wait" Kurma said closeing his eyes

"Like i give a dam" Hiei said walking pass him and looking at Botan

"Women" Hiei said

"Hiei she is asleep you need to let her rest" Kurma said toughing his shoulder

"and when have I ever listen to what you said" Hiei said looking back at him

"Hiei Botan is tried her body is weak and you coming in here to yell at her will not help" Kurma said looking back at him and then to Botan

"Plus she dose not want you here just yet" Kurma added closeing his eyes

Hiei looked over at Botan then back to Kuram

"Fine but when she dose I will not be here" Hiei said walking pass him and out the door slaming it behide him Kuram sigh as he heared the door slam

"Kurma" Botan wispered opening her eys

Kurma open his eyes to look at her "Yes Botan"

"Thank you" she said closeing her eyes once again

"Botan you do know I just made him even madder then he was" Kuram said

"I know but it is best that he hate's me" Botan said as a tear fell down her face

"Are you sure about this Botan" Kuram asked looking at her he could tell she was crying and hurting

"Yes Kuram I am sure it is better like this" she said knowing that she would never again see Hiei who in the short time she had knew him she had fell for him and for that she would not allow him to be in danger she would not be able to live with herself if anything was to happen to him so she would let him go no matter how bad it killed her to she knew it was better like this.

* * *

><p>Hiei sat in a tree his eyes closed trying to clam his anger he was mad at her for not calling him to come to her he was mad that he had to find out by a mistake and he was mad cause she rather have Kurma there then him he was mad cause she would'nt even talk to him let alone see him. He was mad at her for not leting him be able be by he side he was mad knowing that Kurma was the one by her side in her time of need he was mad cause she let Kurma stay and had turn him away he could not understand for the life of him why she had turned him away.<p>

"Dam women" Hiei growled clenching and unclenching his hands (**fine if that is how she want's it then let her have him I don't give a dam about her anyways) **he grolwed to himself

"Hiei"

Hiei heared his name being called

"Go away" he grolwed

"Don't be like that Hiei" Yusuke said fro some where below him "Hey where are you at" he asked

"I said go away" Hiei grolwed even louder as he jumped down from the branch he had been siting on and landing behide Yusuke

"Uhh Hiei" Yusuke called

"I said leave now you idiot" Hiei grolwed not wanting to talk to anyone let alone Yusuke

Yusuke tured around his eyes wide as he satred at Hiei "Where did you come from" he asked

Hiei narrowed his eyes grolwing at Yusuke "Did you not hear what I said"

Yusuke put his hands out waveing them around "Woahh clam down im only here to talk Kurma asked me to" Yusuke said

"I don't want to talk" Hiei said standing up "SO leave me"

"Listen Hiei" Yusuke said walking up up to him

Hiei grabed Yusuke and slamed him into a tree "What part of leave me alone do you not get" Hiei asked "Are you that much of an Idiot that you wish todie"

"ok ok sorry man" Yusuke said as Hiei let him go "Dam you need a chill pill" he said walking pass him

Hiei wacthed him leave a smirk on his face "Next time I will kill" he called after him

"Not even i your dream's" Yusuke yelled back before disappering leaveing Hiei once again alone


	13. Chapter 13

A week had went by and Botan was back home she had not seen her step father since he had picked her up for the docter's and neither had see seen Hiei he did'nt try coming back to the docter's and he did'nt even try to call her though she expected that is was better this way though she did long to see him at least one more time. Just one more him then she would let him go forever though apart of her knew that she would never really be able to let him go she would always think about him and wounder how he was doing and if maybe he was thinkinh about her too.

"Botan" Mayu said standing in the door way bringing Botan back to reality

"Yes Mayu" she asked looking over at her sister

"How are you feeling" she asked hugging her teddy bear close to her

"Im fine Mayu don't worry ok" she said pating the spot next to her

Mayu walked over to hed and climbed up onto the bed she satred at her sister's arm that was in a cast

"Dose it hurt" she asked looking up at her

"Not that much anymore" she said looking down at her arm "Hey do you want to sigh it" she aske dmaking MAyu face light up

"Can I Botan" she asked smileing

"Yeah over in my desk there should me a marker" Botan said watching as Mayu slid off the bed and ran over to her desk she stoped to look at the glass that still layed on the floor and her eyes went back to her sister

"Hurry up Mayu" Botan said looking away from her sister eye

Mayu looked back to the glass as she open the drawer and pulled out two clore markers and walked back to where Botan was Mayu climbed up onto the bed her eyes never leaveing of the broken glass

"Well what are you waiting for" Botan asked causeing Mayu to looked away from the glass and at her sister

Mayu did'nt say anything about the broken glass laying on the floor as she started to draw on Botan's cast Botan watch her sister draw a heart then write

"Sister's forever" inside of the heart Botan smiled at Mayu as she finshed up

"Do you like it" Mayu asked looking up at her

"I don't Just Like it I love it" Botan said pulling Mayu into a tight hug

"Botan" Mayu and Botan both turn to see Ryu standing in the doorway Mayu sunggled closer into Botan's arm

"Yes" Botan said holding Mayu to her as tight as she could

"You are going back to school tomorow" he said turning and walking off

Botan watched him leave her eys never leaveing the spot where he had stood

"Botan" Mayu said casueing Botan to look at her

"Yes Mayu"

"Can I sleep with you tonight" Mayu asked looking up at Botan

"Sure" Botan said smileing down at her

Mayu smiled as she layed down next to Botan

"Botan" Mayu wisperd as her eyes closed

"Yes Mayu" she asked her own eye's closeing

"Can we go to the beach just you and me" she asked

"Yes one day we will just you and me" Botan said falling asleep

* * *

><p>"Botan wake up" Mayu said shakeing Botan's shoulder<p>

Botan sat up in bed rubing her eyes "What Mayu" she said yawning

"You need to get up and get dress" Mayu said sliding out of the bed

"Right" Botan said standing up

"Hurry up Botan" Mayu said running off to her room

Botan walked over to her desser steping over the broken piece's of glass she would have to clean uo once she got home she sigh to her self as shr tugged her blue jean's on then pulling on her black tanktop then her light yellow sweat shirt she grabed her brush and ran it though her hair.

"Botan you reday yet" Mayu said walking back in

"Yeah" Botan said grabing her shoes and pulling them on she followed Mayu out of the room garbing her book bag in her hand, Mayu skiped out of the house and down the dirt rode Botan followed close behide her waching as her sister skiped and sung a song

"Botan" Mayu said stoping and turning to look at her

"Yeah Mayu" Botan said

"Kurma is coming this way" Mayu said causeing Botan to look up

"Good morring Botan, Good morring " Kuram said bowing alittle

"Good morring" Mayu said smileing up at him

"What are you doing here" Botan asked as they walked to Mayu's school

"I wanted to check and see if you where ok" Kuram said looking over at her

"Im fine" Botan said stoping at the school

"Bye Botan, Bye Kuram" Mayu yelled running towards the school buliding

"Bye Mayu" Botan said waveing as she watched her sister disapper inside of the school

"How is Hiei" Botan asked looking down at her feet

"I don't know I have'nt talked to him" Kuram said

"Oh" Botan said

"Dont worry Hiei is strong he will be ok" Kuram said touching her shoulder

"I know" Botan said

Botan and Kurma walked in slince the rest of the way Botan found herself thinking of Hiei once again

"Botan" Kuram said stoping

"Uhh" Botan said looking up at him

"We are here" Kuram said

Botan nodded her head "Thank's" she said walking though the gate

"Botan" Kuram called cause her to turn and look at him

"He likes to hang out in those wood's by your house" he said before walking off

Botan watched him leave turning back around she closed her eyes she was'nt ready to face her friend's but she knew she had to sooner or later so she took a deep breath and walked up the stairs leading to the school Botan did'nt see the person cming towards her and bumped into the person.

"Im sorry" Botan said looking up to see Hiei standing in fournt he did'nt look at her he did'nt even say anything he just stood there his eyes looking pass her

"Hiei" Botan wispered her vocie not wanting to work

He did'nt say anything he just stood there

"Hiei" Botan trted again to make him look at her but he did'nt

"Please say something" She said looking away from his face

"Why" Hiei said clseoing his eye's

"What do yuo mean" Btan said looking back up at him

"What do you want me to say" He asked never looking at her but his voice was cold and hard

"I don't know something" Botan said

"You are a waste of my time is that what you want to hear" he asked

Botan flet the tears wanting to come but she forced them away this is what she wanted she wanted him to hate her and he did so why did she hurt so bad she looked away unable to look at him her heart going heavy as the second ticked by she did'nt say anything to him and neither did he. When the bell rung starting school Botan turn to look at him but found that he was gone and her heart broke even more her body she felt more alone now then she ever had before in her life.


	14. Chapter 14

**2 weeks later**

Botan sat outside on the steps the wind was lightly blowing her cast arm rested in her lap as she stared of into the wood's she would come out here and sit hopeing maybe she could catch a glimps of him she knew it was foolisf she knew he hated her now she had truned him away when he had onlt wanted to be by her side. He did'nt care for her she knew that his world's keep replaying in her mind**("your a waste of my time")** she closed her eyes as a tear fell down her face she did'nt stop it from coming this time she let the tear's fall.

"Why are you crying princess"

Botan forze at hearing the voice behide her it was him he had left her alone for the pass week's but know Mayu had gonr to a friend's leaveing her slone with her stepfather she knew this is what he had been waiting fot a time when no one was around. Botan did'nt say anything as she keep her eye's closed she some how wished that Hiei would come out of the wood's right now and save her but she knew he would not come.

"Not talking are we" Ryu said bending down behide her Botan squezzed her eye's tigher

"That's ok" he wispered unbuttoning her shirt, then she heared Kuram's word's replaying in her mind as she looked towards the wood's (Hiei like's to hang out in the wood's" she though to herself if she could get free she could run to him she did'nt know he he would still be there but apart of knew he was

"Mmmm you are sweet" Ryu said kissing her neck

Botan open her eye's and pushed her arm into his gut knocking him back as she botted to her feet and ran into the wood's she could hear him yelling after her then she could hear his heavy footsteps running after her Botan knew she could not let him catch her if he did well she did'nt want to think about that. She pushed her leg's to go faster holding her arm to her chest she could hear him geting closer

"Hiei" Botan called out as she ran though the tree's she turn to look behide her as she triped landing onto the ground on her broken arm she cried out in pain as she sat up on her knee's then she felt his hand's in her hair

"That was not very nice of you" He said pulling her by her hair as he draged her on the ground over the rock's and broken limps back toward's the house Botan kicked and fought trying to get lose

"Stop fighting" he said pulling on her hair harder causeing tear's to come to her eye's

"Hie!" Botan yelled

"Shut up no one can hear you" he said laughing at her as he thow her inside the hosue and slamed the door shut

* * *

><p>Hiei could hear someone calling out his name as he closed hi eye's he listen to where the sound had came from then he heared his name again<p>

"Botan" he wisperd as he heared her scream out for him he quikly jumped down from where he sat and ran toward's the sound of Botan's vocie he could hear her screaming out as he ran faster toward's Botan house he only prayed that he make it in time

* * *

><p>Botan kicked Ryu in the gut causeing him to fall as she stood up to run to feel as Ryu grabed ahold of her ankle<p>

"You stupid witch" he grolwed pulling her towards's him Botan kicked him in the face

"Let go of me" she yelled diging her nail's into the wood trying to stop herself from being pulled toward's him

"You think you are tough now huh" Ryu said laughing as he sat on top of her ans slaped her

Botan spit in his face casueing him to slap her even harder Botan kicked under him trying to knock him off her

Ryu grolwed as she fought agaist him he pulled out a gun he had tucked in his pants potining in at Botan's head, Botan froze unable to move as she felt she cold gun to her head


	15. Chapter 15

**only one more chapter after this one hope you all have enjoyed though my writeing suck's I still hope you all like it **

* * *

><p>Hiei looked at the house as he ran up the stair's all light's where off as he ran up the stair's he could hear the sound of fighting then everything grew quite as he busted though the door his eye's found Botan laying on the ground with Ryu on top of her holding a gun to her head<p>

"Ahh so glad you could join us" Ryu said turning to look at hi as he stood up

"Hiei" Botan wispered looking over at him

He looked back at her his eye's harding as he noticed the new burise'd staring to from on her body

"How sweet you coming to save her but to bad this is where you die" Ryu said grining

"Hmmp I think you will be the only one dieing here today" Hiei said narrowing his eyes at Ryu

"Go ahead and try cause first time you try she die's" Ryu said

Hiei moved so fast Ryu did'nt have time to blink as the gun was knoked out of his hand and Hiei landed on to of him punching him in the face Ryu pulled out a hiden knift stabing Hiei in the back caseing him to let go Ryu took his cahnce to knock Heie off of him

"Hiei" Botan called out as Ryu stood up and walked over towards where Hiei was kneeling on the ground

Hiei moved out of the way as Ryu brought his foot down trying to hit him in the face

"To slow old man" Hiei said stading up and smirking at Ryu

Hiei stood his ground as Ryu ran toward's him Botan watched as they fell to the ground once again both fighting to be on to both punching and kicking the other Botan watch as Ryu ran the knift into Hiei's leg kicking him toward's the wall

"You think you can kill me" he said walking toward's Hiei grining

Botan looked on the ground laying by her hand was the gun that Hiei had knocked out of Ryu's hand she picked the gun up with her free hand and stood up aiming the gun towards her stepfather

"Get away from him" Botan yelled

Ryu turn toward's her his smile falling as he saw Botan poitning the gun towards

"You wont shot me" he said takeing a step toward's her

"Dont move" Botan said

Ryu laughed taking another step towards her and Botan shot the gun shoting Ryu in the chest he fell to the ground gasping as blood poured out of the wound Botan though the gun down her body shakeing just alittle as her walked toward's Hiei

"Hiei" Botan said helping him stand

"I don't need your help" he said growling

"I know" she said helping him outside the wind was lightly

"Hiei" Botan said looking over at him

"Yes" he said leting go of her

"Thank you and Im sorry" he said wraping her arms's around herself

Hiei looked over at Botan and his eye's soften he took her in his arm's pulling her agaist him Botan wraped her arm's around Hiei's waist

"I love you Hiei" Botan wispered

"Hn" he said kissing her head and she knew that he love her and that this is where she wanted to be


	16. Chapter 16

_**here is the last and final chapter sorry this is a short chapter i ran out of idea's and was growing kinda tried so sorry about the poor ending i still hope yall like it anyway's even with the poor ending and bad writeing and everything eles haha :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>a year later<strong>

Botan sat in the sand leading agaist Hiei as they watched Mayu run up and down the beach for the first time in her life she was happy reallt happy

"Hiei" Botan said suggleing into his arm's as Mayu played in the water

"hn" he said holding her tighter

"thank you for everything really Hiei I love you" she said

"I love you to" he said kissing her neck and pulling her into his lap as he stood up holding her in his arms

"What are you doing" she asked as he smirked down at her

"Hiei" she said looking up at him

Hiei walked into the water holding her still

"Botan will you marry me" he asked looking down at her

Botan smiled up at him "Yes Hiei" she said kissing him lightly on the lip's


End file.
